Stellar Summer!
by femslashisbetter
Summary: NaLu One-shots/ drabbles for NaLu week 2014. Cover art by Bludy-Chu
1. Bonus: Carnival

_Carnival_

X

The carnival only came to Magnola once a year, and Lucy had always wanted to go. She always heard of it when she was little, all the rodes and the lights and how pretty it was. As a young child she imagined going on a date there with someone she fell in love with.

However, because of the Tenroujima incident, she hadn't actually seen it yet. But here it was, and she was going no matter what.

She had actually heard about it from Natsu, while out a mission.

She put away Gemini's key, and put her hands on her hips. In front of her were a couple of theives, completely knocked out. She had only managed to take out ten, but it was still no small feat. She felt pretty proud of herself.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy turned around to find Natsu walking over to her with a paper in his hand, Happy flying close behind. "Hmm?" She asked.

He showed her what was on the paper. Written in bold letters along with a picture of a ferris wheel was, "Come to Magnolias Carnival! It only comes around once a year! Don't miss it!"

Lucy's face brightened instantly. "The carnival?"

Natsu nodded. "You were always talking about it, but we didn't get to go. We should go this year."

Lucy smiled. "Sure! We can invite Wendy, and Erza-"

"No."

"Huh?" That was odd. Why didn't he want anyone else to come?

"It would be better if it was just us." Natsu said. "We wouldn't have to pay more and a smaller group would be easier to manage."

Lucy blushed faintly. She understood where he was coming from, but just the two of them (plus Happy) was kind of like a date. In the end she nodded.

"Sure." She agreed.

x

Later on while sitting at the guild, Natsu waited for Lucy to come. He knew that if Erza, Wendy, and Gray came along they could pay just fine, but for some reason he wanted it to just be Lucy and him. And Happy, but still.

He sighed and put his head down on the counter. Lucy was taking forever!

Mira looked over at him. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

He peered up at Mira, who was currently wiping the counter. "Lucy and I were gonna go to the carnival that's in town today. I'm waiting for her so we can go but she's taking forever!"

"Oh." Mira smirked. "Together like a date?"

Natsus eyes widened and he shook his head. He glared at her.

Usually Mira would do this sort of this to Lucy, but a change every once in a while was good too. Lucy came in at that moment and stood behind Natsu.

Natsu stood up, muttered a quick "hey" and grabbed her hand.

"Have fun on your date!" Mira said.

Natsu ran, pulling Lucy along with him.

x

Lucy didn't know what was up with Natsu, but she simply sighed and went along with it. She suddenly remembered something.

"Natsu, won't you get motion sick on the rides?"

He shook his head. "Wendy cast troia on me, but it will wear off in a couple of hours so we better go on the rides now."

Lucy nodded, and they entered the fair.

x

Happy had gotten some fish to eat, so he was quitely munching on it while Natsu and Lucy got some food to eat.

More like Natsu trying to buy every item of food while Lucy sighed and reprimanded him. Just like everyday.

They had gone on a few rides, some where Lucy gripped Natsu's amr so tightly it almost cut off the circulation, and some where Natsu screamed like a little girl with a laughing Lucy sitting next to him.

They had also played a couple games, and Natsu won a stuffed dragon, which he gave to Lucy because he "didn't want to carry it all around the fair." After Lucy thanked him for it with a hug, he blushed slightly and waved it off.

They pretended not to hear it, but a snickering Happy was muttering, "He liikkkkees you" a few feet away from him.

Natsu noticed Lucy looking somewhere behind him, so he turned around to see the famous Ferris Wheel, with bright lights all around and a short line.

"Why don't we go on that now?" Natsu suggested. It was a slow ride, so if the troia happened to wear off while on it he (hopefully) wouldn't vomit his stomach out.

Lucy shrugged, grabbed her things and off they went toward the Ferris Wheel.

x

Natsu handed four tickets to the guy, two for him and two for Lucy, and started to walk onto the seat.

"Just so you know, if requested we can stop this thing at the top for couples." the man smiled at them.

Lucy turned red, and Natsu face became just a bit pinker than his hair.

They both frantically waved their arms, and Lucy said, "Actually we're just friends!" She smiled sheepishly.

"No worries." the man said and smiled at them. He continued collecting tickets.

Natsu and Lucy stepped in. Happy was getting another fish, and when he was done he would probably just fly up to their seats.

They were both quiet, in a comfortable silence. Natsu looked at Lucy, his heart beating slightly faster. This happened often recently whenever he looked at Lucy. Deep down, he knew the reason why, but chose not to act on it because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Lucy and him started a conversation, as to not be in silence any longer. They soon started leaning closer to each other and speaking less and less. Soon, they were whispering.

Natsu's heart was beating a mile a minute and a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. "Are we going to kiss? Does she like me too?"

He wasn't one for thinking, and usually acted rashly. But before he could do what he was famous for and close the distance between them, Happy flew in behind them at that moment.

"Were you guys about to kiss?" Happy exclaimed suddenly (and loudly.)

They jumped apart instantly and both mages were suddenly very interested in their clothes.

x

_So there you have it! This is Bonus prompt 1: Carnival. Nalu week is actually July 1st (Lucy's birthday) so this won't be updated until then. Anyway, hoped you enjoy and be sure to read my other NaLu story, "Burning Stars."_


	2. 1: Gift

**_Day One: Gifts_**

x

Birthday's were usually a day celebrated with gifts and cake and friends. For Lucy, it was a reminder of the past, and all the sadness she went through.

Recently however, she had been able to make things better with her father before he passed away, and she had a lot of friends that truly cared for her, because of Natsu.

She decided that it needed to change. She hadn't mentioned her birthday before, and no one really asked. But now, her birthday should be what most birthdays were, happy and full of love.

So now, a few days before her birthday, while Natsu sat on her bed and she tried to work on her novel, she brought it up.

"Hey Natsu." She bit her lip. She wasn't going back now.

"Yeah?"

"My birthday's coming up. July 1st."

He raised his eyebrows. He had questioned her about it before and Lucy simply brushed him off. He later realized why she might've wanted to avoid the topic and didn't ask anymore.

He smiled. "That's really great Lucy. You're turning eighteen right? What do you want to do?"

"We could celebrate at the guild, and then walk around town and do whatever comes to mind."

Natsu didn't miss the way she said "we," and the smile she gave him. He smiled back.

x

The next day, Lucy told everyone at the guild that her birthday was two days from then. Master decided to celebrate with a pre-pre-birhday party.

Lucy just laughed and shook her head.

On the day of her birthday, she received a wake-up call from her favorite dragon-slayer, and a hug. (Along with a teasing Happy accusing Natsu of liking her. Lucy noticed he didn't deny it.)

They went to the guild, and had a big party. She received a few new books and clothes and hugs, and was really happy.

She wouldn't be there if not for Natsu. She thought about this as she leaned against a tree, sitting on a blanket.

Apparently Natsu had a whole day planned. They went to a restaurant, where a waiter mistook him for her boyfriend.

The same thing happened when they went to buy some candy apples, but the old lady just smiled.

They went to the park and ate their candy apples there.

Lucy looked over at Natsu. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you. For everything."

He wrapped his arms around her, and sitting like this, Lucy thought that Natsu gave her the best gift of them all.

x

**_Ugh this is so cheesy and dumb forgive me. My internet was cut off for a week and I'm in another country right now. I know its day four at the moment but I'll do every prompt. I hope you guys are enjoying this NaLu week. It's actually my first one since I started watching Fairy Tail in like February. _**

**Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out my story "Burning Stars."**


	3. 2:Vulnerable

**_Day 2: Vulnerable_**

x

The truth was that Natsu was a very powerful mage. He was a fire Dragon Slayer, and his magic power was very high.

But he was still a human, mage or not. He was still vulnerable in many ways.

He never knew his parents, and had met Igneel at a young age. He lost Igneel too, and while he was still determined to find him, the fact was that Igneel wasn't with him.

He had joined Fairy Tail, and made a new family that he swore to always protect however he could. Lisanna became a good friend to him, along with Happy, and he had been heartbroken when she died.

She did come back however, so things were good.

Then, he met Lucy.

He had never had a partner before, but for some reason, Lucy became his. They went on missions together, and became best friends.

He expected all of that. But he never expected to fall in love with her.

He somehow knew that his feelings weren't one-sided, but he chose to simply live with it and see where things went.

x

His feet took him over to Lucy's apartment without him thinking about it. He made his way inside to find Lucy writing.

"Hey Lucy!" he greeted.

She jumped out of her seat and turned around to face him. "How many times have I told you to use the door?" She scolded.

He shrugged, and sat down on her bed.

"I don't know, a billion? Either way, got any food?" He smiled.

While his actual purpose for coming was always to see her, he loved to ask that question and watch her puff her cheeks up and tell him to go away, even if she doesn't mean it.

Lucy at him, and he smiled back.

Natsu was a powerful mage, but he was still vulnerable. But he loved Lucy, and he would take care of her.

x

**I'm sorry these are really short, its just I barely have time to work on them. I hope you still enjoy them(even though they're so cheesy -.-)**

**I really like writing in Natsu's POV because he's a fun person to write idk, and I like to show that NaLu isn't really one-sided(since usually the deal is Lucy loves Natsu but he doesn't even know what love is blah blah, while I honestly think that is as far from the truth as you can get) Either way thanks for reading my really short chapters and I'll try to make a really long chapter soon.**

**CHECK OUT "BURNING STARS" MY OTHER NALU STORY!**


	4. 3: Ribbon

**Day 3: Ribbon**

x

Natsu was being annoying. As always.

As Lucy walked with said fire mage and his blue Exceed, she thought about one thing.

Her ribbon collection.

It was no secret what Lucy's favorite accessory was, as she always wore them in her hair. She realized she had most colors, blue, green, red, and many more. But she didn't have a pink one, and for some reason felt she needed one.

Maybe it was because pink was a color she had come to love.

Either way, Lucy sighed at Natsu and Happy buying some food-again. She looked around for her favorite accessory shop, and decided to buy that pink ribbon.

At that moment, Natsu looked up momentarily from his eating.

"What are you looking for Lucy?" He questioned.

Lucy looked back at him, and giggled at all the crumbs around his face. "A place where I can buy a pink ribbon."

"Why pink? Don't you have a bunch of those ribbon things at your place anyway?"

Lucy smiled at him. "I just really love pink!"

x

After some grumbling on Natsu and Happy's part, they finally decided not to buy any food. Any more food, that is.

Lucy looked around, and spotted her favorite store. "Beautiful Bow Boutique," and excitedly pulled Natsu's hand toward the store, like he had done many times before.

She did her best not to focus on how nice it felt to hold his hand.

x

As Natsu stood next to Lucy, looking through the endless aisle of all the different shades of pink, he remembered that he was still holding her hand. He didn't plan to let go anytime soon, and Lucy seemed like she didn't mind.

"Ugh, this pink is too dark." Lucy grumbled.

As much as Natsu loved his partner, they were best friends and all, he couldn't help but get a little exasperated. Who knew there were so many kinds of pink!

He looked around, and one particular ribbon stood out to him. He leaned over Lucy, and tried to grab it.

Lucy blushed. "Natsu? What are you doing?"

When he found how close their faces had become, a small amount of pink decorated his cheeks.

"I'm trying to grab this ribbon." He grabbed said ribbon, and gave it to Lucy.

"I'll pay for you if you promise we can go now," Natsu said, a hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Lucy rolled her eyes.

She glanced at the ribbon, and back at him, and held it next to his hair.

"Don't you dare try to put that ribbon on me!" He yelled.

"Shut up. Don't give me any ideas. Actually, this ribbon is the same shade of pink as your hair." She pointed out.

He looked at one of the longer strands of his hair, and then at the ribbon. Lucy was right.

"Then it's perfect for you! Completes the partner look, I guess."

For some reason, Natsu felt happy that she'd be wearing a ribbon the same color of his hair. They were partners after all, and it would sort of show that they were. together even if they were apart.

He wasn't surprised of the way he was thinking. He often thought about Lucy, whether it was on the topic of a mission, or going to her apartment, or being with her, she was always on his mind. He knew exactly why, but wasn't really ready to admit to himself yet.

Lucy blushed, and hugged him really quickly. She let go of his hand, and walked toward the cashier, leaving a dumbfounded Natsu behind.

"She liiiikkkkees you~" Happy teased.

"Don't stretch the vowels!"

x

I know a lot of people always make the characters tell Happy to not roll his r's, but that's because he's speaking in japanese. Since we're writing in english, I advise you say "don't stretch the vowels" since there aren't any r's in the word like. To each his own I guess, so do what you want lol.

Be sure to read my other NaLu story, "Burning Stars."


	5. 4: Promise

_**Day 4: Promise**_

x

Lucy was already pretty used to the presence of Natsu and Happy in her apartment, uninvited. That didn't mean it didn't bother her sometimes.

She leaned against the back of her bed, and sighed. She opened up her book, and tried to get lost in a fantasy world. As she immersed deeper into the novel, her eyes scanning over the page, she heard a loud thud.

Lucy jumped in her seat, and looked over to the side. Her window was cracked open, and Natsu was face down on the floor with a laughing Happy standing next to him.

"You know, if you used the door, this wouldn't have happened."

He got up and stretched his one sleeve. Happy jumped on to her bed.

"Well, whatever." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have a lot of food left, you know. So if you came here because you're hungry, I'm sorry to disappoint."

Natsu chuckled at sat down on the bed next to her, the bed squeaking under the added weight.

"Actually, we came to spend time with you!" He smiled.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. Whenever he came over, he ate all her food, or read her manuscript, or did _something_ to annoy her. He never came just to "spend time with her."

"What do you want?" she asked.

Natsu laughed. "That's literally it. We didn't come like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before so we wanted to come today."

"Yeah. Natsu was whining about wanting to go to your apartment. He liikkkkeeess you." Happy supplied.

Natsu mumbled something under his breath while pink decorated his cheeks.

Lucy laughed. "Well, if you do really wanna hang out, you have to promise not to eat food that I don't give you." She held her hand out.

Natsu gripped her hand, and put on a serious expression like the one he has when he fights.

"I promise."

They broke apart, and Lucy got up. She walked over to a shelf where she had a bunch of stacked cases.

"How about a movie?"

x

They had eventually settled on a scary movie. Happy fell asleep at some point on Lucy's lap, and Natsu put his arm around the couch behind Lucy.

The monster suddenly jumped out of nowhere and Natsu jumped. He put his arms around Lucy and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Never knew you were such a scaredy-cat Natsu." Lucy snickered.

"Shut up! It was a jumpscare."

He unwrapped his arms from around her, and leaned against her instead, facing the other wall.

"How come you didn't get scared?" He asked.

"I've seen this movie three million times. I knew that was coming since the very beginning." Lucy said.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, a few laughs here and there.

Lucy glanced at the clock on her wall and noticed it was almost midnight.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed. You can put another movie on or something." She told Natsu.

She grabbed some clothes and walked into her bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but feel strange. This, of course, was followed by a "thud" which only made her more suspicious.

She brushed it off as the nerves that follow from seeing a horror movie and continued with her shower.

x

After she had dressed and bid Natsu goodbye, Lucy felt content. It had been a pretty fun evening and Natsu had stuck to his promise.

She decided to drink some water before bed and walked to her kitchen.

She opened the freezer to get some ice cubes to find it empty.

"No way."

She opened the bottom fridge door to find it empty of everything except a ketchup bottle. She opened her cabinets to find the few chips and cereals she had gone.

She takes her previous statement back. He did not remain true to his word, and she was going to kill him.

x

**You have no idea how much I wanted to write an angsty story for this. I'm trying to keep things fluffy though. I had some trouble coming up with an idea, but I promise it won't happen for Dare because I've had an idea for that one since I saw the prompt.**

**Thank you for reading, and it would be nice if you reviewed and told me what you thought! **

**I also apologize for not updating sooner, but don't think for a second I'm going to abandon this story. I will finish all the prompts, including the bonus one, even if it takes me all of 2014. **

**Be sure to check out my other NaLu story, "Burning Stars!"**


	6. 5: Dare

**Day 5: Dare**

x

It was a clear day, birds chirping cheerfully, and all was calm.

"Ash brain! Give me back my pants!"

All except for one guild in Magnolia known as Fairy Tail.

It was the usual commotion, Natsu and Gray fighting, Juvia hiding behind a pole, and Elfman yelling about being a man.

It was quieter than usual, and in the distance there were a few dark clouds which probably meant rain.

Levy put her head in her arms and leaned over the counter. She sighed.

Lucy looked at her from over her book. "Something wrong, Levy?"

"Nah, its just kinda boring around here."

Cana called over to them from the other end of the counter. "Boring you say? How 'bout a game of truth or dare?"

Lucy was about to point out how last time they did that they all ended up drunk and half naked on a roof somewhere, when Mira looked back from wiping some dishes.

"That sounds like a great idea!" She said.

Lucy groaned. Mira had tried to convince her that Natsu had feelings for her, and while(thankfully) she didn't force them together, she always paired them up in games.

She was probably going to try to make them kiss or something.

Erza had come over at some point, deciding to play. Lucy guessed it was settled; if Erza was here they were going to play no matter what.

They all sat close together at the counter facing Mira.

"Okay, you first Lucy. Truth or dare?" Mira asked.

If she chose truth, she could have to reveal an embarrassing secret or something, which was way worse than doing something dumb.

"Dare." She said.

Mira smiled. "I dare you to take Natsu's scarf."

The girls froze. Everyone knew how precious his scarf was to him.

Erza spoke up first. "I know what you guys are thinking, but honestly there's no way Natsu would hurt Lucy. He might chase her but he wouldn't hurt a hair on her head," the girls nodded, and her expression turned serious.

"If he does hurt her..."Lucy gulped, and at that moment felt scared for Natsu.

"Alright." She said, getting up.

Natsu had fallen asleep at a table near the middle of the guild. This would be easy, Lucy thought.

Keyword: thought.

She had snuck up to him, and gently unwrapped the scarf from behind his neck. She pulled it off and as soon as she did Natsu woke up.

She yelped and clutched the scarf tightly to her chest. Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"Give me my scarf back, Lucy. Why do you have it?"

"Uh, no can do. It's for a dare. Bye!" She rambled nervously.

She took off running toward the counter but Natsu was already behind her. He grabbed her arm and slowed her down a bit, but she wriggled her way free.

They ran around the guild, everyone watching their every move.

Lucy ran around a chair and Natsu knocked it over and ran through it.

At some point, she had run behind a wall and hid. Lucy thought she was safe. She turned the corner, and Natsu was there.

She pressed her back against the wall, instantly regretting it. Now there was no way out.

"If you don't give me the scarf I'll tickle you." Natsu said.

Lucy tried to act tough, but she was really ticklish. She should've never told that to Natsu.

He stepped closer and closer, and Lucy was sweating bullets.

One hand leaned against the wall near her shoulder, the other dangerously close to her side.

Natsu smirked. "You should give me the scarf now."

Lucy never backed down from a dare, so if it meant getting tickled then so be it. She technically had already won right? Mira never said she had to give the scarf to her.

Natsu leaned in, attempting to glare at her but laughing instead. Lucy heard a low whistle from the side.

She looked to find a shirtless Gray leaning against the wall. He smiled. "Is this what you guys do when we're not around?"

Lucy noticed the position she was in and blushed. She shoved Natsu off of her, still holding the scarf. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You guys have been making out for like ten minutes and Mira's getting impatient because she says you have to bring the scarf to her."

"We weren't making out." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu looked down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Perfect, he's distracted, Lucy thought. Without warning she took off running, hearing a shout behind her.

Panting, she leaned against the counter and gave the scarf to Mira. She took a sip of water from a cup placed just for her.

Lucy glared at her.

"That wasn't that hard was it?" Mira said.

"Bye." Lucy walked away and felt a familiar hand wrap around her wrist.

"Wait, so you took my scarf for a dare?" Natsu said from behind her.

Lucy turned to look at him and he let go. "That's what I said."

He frowned. "Either way you still took my scarf. I'm gonna tickle you."

Lucy's eyes widened. "W-What?" She slowly backed away, until her back hit a wall.

"Not again!" She whined.

Natsu was smiling deviously at her, and they found themselves in the same position from earlier.

As soon as his hand was about to touch her, Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. But the tickling never happened.

Natsu was glaring at Gray. "Get a room will ya?" Gray said.

Lucy yelled at them both.

x

**Hi guys! This one was kinda short, but I didn't have a lot of time because I've been traveling and such. I just got back to the US like yesterday and with school starting soon things have been pretty hectic. **

**I updated Burning Stars, so be sure to check that out. Thanks for reading!**


	7. 6: Effulgence

**Day 6: Effulgence**

x

Lucy was a celestial spirit mage, obviously. Her magic had something to do with the stars and space and all that. Natsu knew that stars were bright, much like Lucy.

But there was something about Lucy that he couldn't place his finger on. She was bright; in a sense where she was smart and pretty and had a nice smile that lit up the room, but bright just wasn't the right word.

Natsu needed a word.

So he borrowed a dictionary (why did she own one anyway?) from Lucy, and flipped through it. He asked Mira, and Erza, and other people if they knew a word for "bright" that could describe a person.

They all thought he was acting very un-Natsu like. Who would've thought Natsu would be trying to expand his vocabulary?

But it wasn't just about that. He never gave up anything, and when the thought crossed his mind that Lucy was something more than bright, he decided he needed a word. He wanted a word so it would be set in stone, what Lucy was to him. What she meant for him.

Lucy meant a lot to him.

x

Someday he came across the word effulgence. He was walking home one day an overheard someone's conversation.

So he looked it up.

It was an adjective, a describing word, which meant radiant splendor. He looked up those words too.

He didn't fully understand it, but he went along with it.

The next day, after he jumped through Lucy's window, he found her reading a book. She barely glanced up at him and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Lucy." He said.

She placed a bookmark inside a page, and set the book down next to her. "Yeah?"

He had written the word down on his hand so he wouldn't forget. "Uh, well, I just want you to know that I think you're very effulgent." He smiled at her, proud that he used a word like that.

Lucy laughed. "That's not how you use effulgence, but thank you."

She stood up and hugged him. The definition of that word was radiant splendor, which perfectly described her. What had she meant?

When they broke apart, he narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean that's not how you use the word?"

She took out her dictionary, sat cross-legged on her bed, and began to explain.

And even in a calm moment like this, she was blinding.

X

**Ugh, this is so short! I'm sorry readers, you deserve more than a measly 400 something words after waiting like a whole month. I could give you a list of excuses right now but that would take too much time.**

**Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. When I'm done with this NaLu week 2014 fic thing, I'm thinking of writing a NaLu AU fic. Any ideas?**


End file.
